Monday Night Raw 260: May 11, 1998
As DX continues their crusade against WCW, WWE cameras take a special look at the group's trip down south. LOD 2000 and DOA's problems continue. Sable has her public confrontation with Marc Mero. Goldust makes a statement. Event recap Sable's arrival In the back, Kevin Kelly is standing there waiting for Steve Austin to appear. Sable walks by and he wants a word with her, but Sable says not now and keeps walking. DX tries to invade WCW HQ They share with us some footage of DX driving their jeep to the WCW offices that have 'no trespassing' signs. A security guard comes out and talks to them. There’s a mention of the cops coming to meet with them. Back in the arena, Ross says WCW VP Nick Lambros was the one who called 911 on DX. Road Warrior Hawk vs. Skull Ross mentions that neither LOD nor the DOA will be getting their hands on DX at WWF Over the Edge: In Your House. Instead, the Nation will be facing DX in six-man tag action. After Hawk misses a corner charge and runs his shoulder into the post, the twins do a switch and Hawk gets pinned with an inside cradle at 2:32 as Sunny protests to no avail. DX invades the CNN center More footage of DX in Atlanta. Since they couldn’t get into the WCW HQ in Smyrna, they go to the CNN Center. They can’t really film anything there. DX tells security guards that they want to talk to Ted Turner because they are dear friends. Nothing happens. Sable gets ready Sable is seen stretching in the back getting ready for her confrontation with Marc Mero. Sable and Marc Mero confrontation Similar to the Luna/Sable fight, this is not a sanctioned match. Sable took the mic and called for Marc Mero to join her in the ring; moments later, the two squared off before Mero hoisted Sable up for the TKO, let her go, and told her to apologize for trying to ruin his career; Sable responded with a kick to the groin and hit a powerbomb. DX takes the fight to the CNN center Back in Atlanta, Triple H declares Operation DX complete. DX tells the CNN Center to suck it and they send an animated missile in the CNN Center blowing it up. DX arrives X-Pac said WCW tried to have them put in jail when they visited Atlanta earlier in the day and went on to cut a promo on Eric Bischoff, saying he wouldn't kiss Bischoff's ass and that's why he doesn't work for him anymore; moments later, Hart interrupted Triple H and said they had unfinished business. Triple H vs. Owen Hart The match started during the break and we come back to see Helmsley stomping down Owen in the corner. While the ref is grabbed by Helmsley, Chyna trips up Owen. She then arms herself with a chair while the rest of the Nation is held at bay. (about 7:00 shown) This match ends without a decision as DX gets in the ring. Commissioner Slaughter, refs, and also agents are down at ringside trying to keep both sides apart and the segment ends. Goldust makes a statement Featured a segment in which Dustin Runnels walked out with his Goldust costume in hand, put it in a trash can, poured gasoline on it, and lit it on fire; he then took the mic and said he worked too hard for Vince the past three years, said Vince took his dignity away from him and caused him to lose his father and his wife; he went on to say Vince was punishing him every day and said "Goldust dies tonight. Match results * Singles match: 8-Ball (w/ Skull) pinned Road Warrior Hawk (w/ Sunny & Road Warrior Animal) at 2:31 with a small package; the match was Hawk vs. Skull, but Skull and 8-Ball switched places late in the bout behind the referee's back; during the match, it was noted DX would face the Nation at Over the Edge in a 6-man tag team match * Singles match: WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna, X-Pac, WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn) fought Owen Hart (w/ WWF IC Champion the Rock, Mark Henry, Kama, & D-Lo Brown) to a no contest at around the 9-minute mark in an impromptu non-title match when Chyna grabbed a steel chair to hold off the Nation from getting in the ring; Jim Cornette joined Jim Ross on commentary during the bout, where he remained for the remainder of the show; after the bout, Sgt. Slaughter and multiple referees came out to prevent a brawl between DX and the Nation (the match began during the commercial break) Notes * The abrupt end to the Goldust and Luna Vachon romance storyline. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sunny & The Legion of Doom management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry